jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Denia
Denia war eine menschliche Jedi-Meisterin des Alten Jedi-Ordens, welche die Order 66 überlebte und in Gefangenschaft geriet. Mithilfe einer kleinen Gruppe von unabhängigen Agenten des Alderaanischen Widerstands konnte sie entkommen und schloss sich der Widerstandsbewegung an. Bald erfuhr sie jedoch, dass sie gegen ihren einstigen Padawan kämpfte, der zu einem Inquisitor des Imperiums geworden war. Sie beherrschte neben Basic die Sprachen Bocce, Neimoidianisch und die Altgalaktische Standardsprache. Biografie Klonkriege Über Denias Jugend ist nichts bekannt. Sie wurde zur Jedi ausgebildet und erlangte den Rang einer Jedi-Meisterin. Sie studierte viel in den Archiven auf Coruscant und lernte einiges über Holocrons, beispielsweise studierte sie das Tedryn Holocron von Ashka Boda, mit welchem sie oft konferierte. Ein weiterer Jedi, mit dem sie viel zu tun hatte, war Lanius Qel-Bertuk. Irgendwann nahm sie selbst einen jungen Schüler zum Padawan, Valin Draco, einen talentierten Jungen. Beide kämpften später in den Klonkriegen, ihr Schüler galt allerdings nach der Schlacht von Parein II 4 als verschollen.Echoes of the Jedi Zum Ende der Klonkriege gehörte sie der Einsatztruppe unter Plo Koon an und kämpfte in der Schlacht auf Cato Neimoidia. Während einer Explosion in der Stadt Zarra, als ein Droiden-Sternjäger abstürzte, wurde sie schwer verwundet und von einem General der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in ein naheliegendes Gebäude gebracht, wo sie in einen komatösen Zustand versetzt wurde. Sie wurde dort aufbewahrt, während man noch beriet, was mit ihr geschehen sollte, doch kamen die Klonkriege bald darauf zu einem Ende und die Separatisten flohen, wobei sie die Jedi zurückließen.A Wretched Hive Das Sarlacc-Projekt Denia wurde kurze Zeit später von Darga Jiramma Mionne entdeckt, als dieser aus dem Gebäude seinen Palast formte. Er glaubte, sie könne sich noch als nützlich erweisen, weshalb er sie in die unteren Ebenen seines Palastes schaffte und dort aufbewahrte, wo sie von Igren Demos überwacht wurde. Einige Zeit darauf wurde eine Gruppe von Unterstützern Bail Organas und seines Widerstands von Sirona Okeefe in der Stadt abgesetzt, weil sie Durgas Machenschaften in Verbindung mit dem Sarlacc-Projekt aufdecken wollten. Denia konnte ihre Anwesenheit wahrnehmen, obwohl sie im Koma lag, und schließlich erweckten die Agenten sie. Darga der Hutte erkannte die Gefahr, die von der Jedi-Meisterin ausging und floh nach Bespin in die Wolkenstadt. Denia musste jedoch erst darüber aufgeklärt werden, dass die Klonkriege vorüber waren, Darth Vader den Orden ausgelöscht und Palpatine ein Imperium gegründet hatte. Darga flüchtete zwar, doch verblieb Igren Demos in dessen Thronsaal, sodass die Agenten ihn besiegen mussten, bevor sie entkommen konnten. Während die Agenten und Sirona Okeefe den Hutten Darga mit der Banshee verfolgten und ihn auf Bespin zur Strecke brachten, erholte sich Denia von ihrer Zeit im Koma auf der ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatte Resurgence, die unter dem Befehl von Adrian Verana stand.The Queen of Air and Darkness Denia schloss sich auf der Resurgence der Widerstandsbewegung an und von Gilder Varth erfuhren sie mehr über das Sarlacc-Projekt, welchem sie sich nun vorrangig widmete. Über Monate hinweg studierten sie alles, was sie darüber in Erfahrung brachten, wobei das Crewmitglied Sirona Okeefe die Operation jedoch verließ. Denia erfuhr von den Sklaven, die das Imperium gebrauchte und von denen, die von den Agenten hatten gerettet werden können. Sie benötigte ein bestimmtes Holocron von Almas, um herauszufinden, um welche Spezies es sich bei diesen Sklaven handelte. Durch Meditation war ihr die Eingebung gekommen, dadurch den Geheimnissen um das gefährliche Projekt näher kommen zu können, weshalb sie die Agenten auf den Planeten entsandte. Die Gruppe kehrte erfolgreich zurück und überreichte ihr das Holocron auf der Resurgence. Als die Agenten jedoch ihre kämpferische Auseinandersetzung mit ihrem früheren Padawan Valin Draco erwähnten, war dies eine schmerzvolle Nachricht für die alte Jedi-Meisterin. Sie war daraufhin sehr nachdenklich, verlor allerdings nicht ihr Ziel aus den Augen, denn das Sarlacc-Projekt stellte eine große Gefahr für die Galaxis dar. Aufeinandertreffen mit Valin Draco Nach wochenlangen Studien und Meditation gelangte Denia an das Geheimnis der Sklaven und identifizierte sie als die Nazren, eine Spezies vom Planeten Nizon. Sie setzte sich mit Bail Organa in Verbindung, der von seinen Verbindungen in der Universität von Alderaan die Koordinaten des Planeten erfuhr. Um herauszufinden, was das Imperium mit diesen plante, schickte sie ihre Agententruppe aus, um auf Nizon Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Sie selbst blieb zurück, obwohl sie gänzlich genesen war, da eine Erschütterung der Macht und das Alter ihr zu schaffen machten. Die Agenten stießen auf großen Widerstand, doch gelang es ihnen auch diesmal, halbwegs erfolgreich und mit neuen Informationen zurückzukehren.The First to Strike Nachdem die Hinweise bezüglich des Sarlacc-Projekts nach Coruscant führten und die Gruppe dort in eine Falle geriet, wurde auch die Resurgence infiltriert, da Admiral Gilder Varth sich als Verräter herausstellte. Valin Draco, ihr einstiger Padawan, entführte Denia mit seinem Schiff und die Agenten kehrten zu spät zurück, um dies zu verhindern. Bail Organa setzte jedoch viel daran, sie zu retten und schickte die Agenten aus, um sie und Draco zu finden.A Reckoning of Wraiths Tod Auf Prakith wurde Denia von ihrem einstigen Padawan gefoltert und immer schwächer. Sie weigerte sich Draco etwas über Organas Organisation zu erzählen und als der Alderaanische Widerstand in die Zitadelle eindrang und Denia mitnehmen wollte, versuchte Draco sie mit Machtblitzen zu töten. Denia wehrte die Blitze ab und erzeugte eine starke Machtattacke. Dadurch konnte der Widerstand zwar entkommen, Denia allerdings starb. Quellen *''A Wretched Hive'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''The First to Strike'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''Gamemaster Primer'' * *Sword of the Empire auf der Webseite von Wizards of the Coast Einzelnachweise en:Denia Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Alderaanischer Widerstand Kategorie:Legends